


Плюс один, плюс много

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Харе не дают покоя лавры Кисе Реты





	Плюс один, плюс много

**Author's Note:**

> Шарфики, обсценная лексика. Ослепительно сияющий Ямазаки. Нет, не стыдно. OOC (!), отсутствие обоснуя (!!), ебанина (!!!), заебы у Хары Казуи, мудак Хара Казуя. Антишипперская ямахара (!!!!)

Хара Казуя был охуенным и прекрасно это знал. На него заглядывались девушки, ему завидовали парни – и он совсем не удивился, когда во время вылазки в Акибу к нему подошла женщина в строгом костюме, протянула визитку и предложила попробовать свои силы в модельном бизнесе.

Знакомая модель у Хары была всего одна – Кисе Рета – хотя какое это было знакомство? Так, играли в одном зале. Кисе рекламировал все, начиная от минералки и заканчивая неприлично куцыми плавками. Хара не был уверен, что хочет того же, хотя плавки смотрелись бы на нем не хуже.

– Мне нужно подумать, – Хара сунул визитку в карман. Предложение было заманчивым, но время, проведенное под началом Ханамии, научило его не торопиться и извлекать из ситуации всю возможную выгоду.

– Да, разумеется, – женщина натянуто улыбнулась. – Но, может быть…

– Да? – сказал Хара. Стоявший рядом Ямазаки шумно выдохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Изо рта у него торчала белая пластиковая палочка – все, что осталось от чупа-чупс. От Ямазаки пахло искусственной вишней, он был большой, вызывающе рыжий, и скаут на него даже ни разу не посмотрела.

– У нас сегодня как раз фотосессия, и одна из моделей… В общем, это может стать вашим звездным часом. Только подумайте.

В черных глазах скаута за стеклами очков плескалось отчаяние – что бы там ни случилось с «одной из моделей», им позарез нужна была другая. Нужен был Хара. Упускать такую возможность и вправду было глупо.

– И что мне нужно будет делать?

Скаут оживилась, мазнула по нему еще одним быстрым взглядом:

– О, сущие пустяки. Просто быть собой. Вы ведь…

Она говорила, и Хара слушал и млел. Это были как раз те слова, которые он так любил, – с поправкой на цензуру, разумеется. «Роскошное тело», «харизма», «уникальный стиль», «ошеломительная сексуальность» – он был таким, знал, что он именно такой, и теперь это видел кто-то еще. Нет, не так, поправил себя Хара, теперь это увидит вся страна – если я соглашусь на фотосессию. Если скажу «да».

– Вам там что, настолько не хватает людей? – бесцеремонно перебил Ямазаки, когда скаут заикнулась было о Харе как о секс-символе своего поколения.

– Ямазаки, заткнись, – процедил Хара сквозь зубы.

Скаут, кажется, впервые за все это время обратила внимание на Ямазаки, рассмотрела его облупленный нос и сбитые костяшки пальцев и разочарованно покачала головой:

– А вот у вас модельный потенциал нулевой.

– Слышал, Ямазаки? – Хара ткнул его локтем в ребра. – Так что завидуй молча.

Ямазаки пожал плечами, и любому, кто имел глаза, было видно, что и модельная карьера, и нулевой потенциал, и весь этот разговор ему глубоко безразличны.

– Много ты понимаешь, – буркнул Хара, – только и интересов, что жратва.

Ямазаки перекатил палочку в другой угол рта и ничего не ответил.

– Ну, так что скажете, Хара-сан? – спросила скаут с нетерпением и затаенной надеждой.

– Согласен, – улыбнулся во весь рот Хара. Мысленно он уже видел себя на вершине модельного Олимпа, в окружении кинозвезд и национально известных групп, видел деньги, чувствовал вкус легкого алкоголя, представлял толпу безотказных девиц…

– И ты даже не спросишь, что тебе придется рекламировать? – Ямазаки посмотрел на него как на дурака, и на какую-то долю секунды Хару остро ожгло стыдом. Ханамия учил его лучше. Родители и старший брат учили его лучше.

Хара повернулся к скауту и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Та широко улыбнулась:

– Новую линию мужского белья. Разве это не замечательно?

 

 

Это и вправду было замечательно. Звездная возможность.

Хара мог показать себя во всей красе – Кисе был не единственным спортсменом-моделью, и что было хорошо для него, подойдет и для Хары.

Они отправились на место съемки, в одну из высоток с зеркальными стенами, и Ямазаки увязался следом. Впрочем, его практически тут же оттерли в сторону.

Хару – и пару других парней – переодели и загримировали, затем отвели в студию. Съемки начались с Миччана, высокого и тощего неформала с длинной крашеной косой. Хара смотрел, как тот изгибается на фоне асимметричных деревянных брусков, – ну и ничего сложного.

Он вместе с остальными ждал своей очереди на диванчике. Стоило только сесть, как его тут же разыскал Ямазаки. В руках у него были банка кофе и полусъеденный хот-дог. Он ел даже здесь, несмотря на обстановку и скорый и неотвратимый триумф Хары, и Хара злился.

– Ты сюда что, жрать пришел? – буркнул он. Остальные модели с интересом посмотрели на них, и Хара нехотя пояснил: – Школьный товарищ.

Ямазаки пожал плечами, слизнул капнувший на запястье кетчуп и вгрызся в хот-дог. Здесь, в стильной студии, полной металла и стекла, разномастных штативов, софитов, и красивых людей, он казался совершенно неуместным.

Почему мы вообще дружим, подумал Хара в который уже раз, хотя и прекрасно знал почему: он был Тициановской Магдалиной, Ямазаки – рамой.

– В следующий раз возьму с собой какую-нибудь хорошенькую групи, – сказал Хара.

Ямазаки перестал жевать и посмотрел на него, словно прикидывал, не шутит ли Хара, затем снова пожал плечами и откусил от хот-дога.

– Что? – спросил Хара.

– Ты правда думаешь, что у тебя появятся групи? После одной паршивой съемки?

– Как же ты меня иногда бесишь, – вздохнул Хара.

Ямазаки только ухмыльнулся. Хара всегда – всегда! – помнил, что это он позволяет Ямазаки с собой дружить, но иногда ему казалось, что все совсем наоборот.

Ямазаки доел свой хот-дог, облизал пальцы и наконец-то уставился на Хару – со всем вниманием, которого тот несомненно заслуживал. Хара приосанился, расправил плечи. Взбитые стилистом волосы почти не затеняли глаза, и от этого было странно и немного неуютно. Звездный час, напомнил себе Хара, давай, детка, порви их всех.

На съемки его позвали третьим, и Хара еле дождался. Фотограф, суровый красавец в рубашке-поло и джинсах, смерил его критическим взглядом, и Хара остро почувствовал, что на нем нет ничего, кроме геля для волос и ярко-красных трусов с надписью «Burn it to the ground».

– Как тебя там… – произнес фотограф.

– Хара, – сказал Хара.

– Ну, давай, Хара. Не стой столбом.

В отличие от неформала, Хару снимали на огромной белой медвежьей шкуре. Сам Хара был бледный и потому наверняка с ней сливался, а вот трусы выделялись. Идеальный рекламный ход.

Хара прилег на шкуру и одарил фотографа улыбкой, которую всегда считал неотразимой. Фотограф скривился, и Хара оторопел. Какого хуя, подумал он, какого…

Со стороны фотосессия выглядела плевым, беспроблемным делом, на деле же это был чистый ад. Хара вертелся, словно уж, принимая позы одна замысловатее другой, но угодить на фотографа было трудно. Они убрали шкуру, сменили свет, переодели Хару в другое белье – все было без толку. С каждым новым снимком, с каждым новым щелчком затвора фотограф все больше мрачнел, и Хара с отчаянием понял, что его модельная карьера закончится здесь и сейчас, если он что-нибудь не сделает.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он не представлял, что можно сделать.

Поверх голов ассистенток он выхватил взглядом рыжие волосы Ямазаки – тот сидел на диванчике рядом с остальными моделями, о чем-то болтал и давал им щупать свои бицепсы. На Хару Ямазаки не смотрел, и того захлестнула волна чистого, незамутненного бешенства.

Вот же гондон, подумал он, ну ничего, и сам как-нибудь справлюсь.

Но Хара не справился – это стало понятно, когда фотограф закрыл объектив и кивнул на Хару, словно говорил: «Уберите».

Многочисленные ассистентки тут же согнали его со съемочной площадки и отправили переодеваться – на этот раз в свое.

В раздевалке Хара стер грим и снова начесал волосы на глаза. Школьной формы ему теперь было слишком много, и он нехотя влезал в рубашку и брюки и цеплял цепочки на пояс.

У выхода из раздевалки его ждала давешний скаут.

– Мы позвоним тебе, Хара-кун, – сказала она с профессиональной улыбкой, и Хара понял: не позвонят. С Хары-сана и «вы» он стал Хара-куном и «ты» – а это значило, что его товарная ценность упала. Он знал это и раньше, но теперь убедился окончательно.

– Да, разумеется, – ответил он, вскинув подбородок, махнул рукой и двинулся к выходу. Ямазаки нигде не было, и ждать его Хара не стал.

 

 

Остаток вечера Хара проторчал в ТРЦ, не слезая с платформы «Dance Dance Revolution». Он двигался в такт музыке, переступал с одного квадрата на другой и клокотал от еле сдерживаемой ярости. Он им не подошел?! Это он-то?!

Хара вспоминал остальных моделей – неформала Миччана, брутального Эйкичи, лощеного Такаю – и убеждался, что сам он гораздо лучше. Он мог бы быть звездой, он был звездой!

Фотки не получились, злился он, еще бы! Никто ведь так и не сказал, что ему нужно делать. Расплывчатые фразы скаута «Будьте собой» и «Выплесните свою сексуальность» Хара указаниями не считал.

Плюс это был мой первый раз, напомнил он себе. И я не готовился. В следующий все получится гораздо лучше.

Проблема заключалась в том, что следующего раза у Хары не было. Дни шли, однако ему никто не звонил, на улицах тоже больше не подходили, и он скрипел зубами, но сделать ничего не мог.

Хара хотел реванша, хотел славы, хотел обещанный ему звездный час.

Я покажу им, думал он, разглядывая билборды с Эйкичи и Миччаном – смуглая кожа, сбегающая вниз дорожка волос и узкие трусы. Я всем им покажу!

На стороне Хары были соцсети, упрямство и журналы. Он собирался отснять роскошную фотосессию и утереть нос всем, кто посмел сомневаться в его охуенности. Фотографу и ассистенткам, Эйкичи и Миччану, скауту. Ямазаки.

Они еще у меня попляшут, обещал Хара себе, набирая охапку мужского глянца, ох и попляшут.

По вечерам он долго вертелся перед зеркалом в одном белье, старательно копируя позы со снимков. У Хары получалось – и не получалось. Одного тела, пускай и роскошного, для нужного эффекта было мало. Хара искал что-то еще, что-то свое – и никак не находил.

Прорыв случился с ним случайно. Устав и обозлившись, он скорчил зеркалу угрожающую гримасу – и да, это было оно. Наконец-то.

В конечном итоге скаут все же оказалась права: Харе нужно было просто быть собой. Плохим парнем. Плохим и очень сексуальным парнем.

Осталось набить на биту гвозди – и девчонки будут пищать.

 

 

Провал на съемках научил Хару осторожности. Ему нужна была генеральная репетиция, ему был нужен зритель.

И Хара – разумеется – отправился к Ямазаки.

Он пришел без звонка, захватив с собой пирожков с мясом, – хотя хватило бы и его самого. Иногда Харе казалось, что Ямазаки просто не понимает, какую честь ему оказывают.

Дверь открыл старший брат Ямазаки, Джун, хмыкнул на исходящую мясным запахом картонку в руках Хары и крикнул:

– Хироши, тут к тебе пришли.

Ямазаки показался откуда-то из глубины дома, одетый в черную майку и домашние штаны.

– Ты-то зачем притащился? – спросил он и без перехода обрадовано добавил: – О, пирожки!

Хара поднял картонку:

– Нужна услуга.

– Обременительная?

– Нет. Групи на твоем месте просто вопили бы от восторга.

Джун с интересом переводил взгляд с Хары на брата и обратно.

– Какие групи? Хироши, у тебя есть групи?

– У меня нет, – сказал Ямазаки и посмотрел на Хару с чем-то, похожим на жалость.

Тот скрипнул зубами:

– А у меня вот-вот будут.

– Но пока групи нет, их тебе заменяет Хироши, – кивнул Джун понятливо. – Хироши, ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне или родителям?

Ямазаки пожал плечами. Хару на месте Джуна этот жест бы просто выбесил, но тот лишь рассмеялся и покачал головой:

– Как знаешь. Я на работу. Мегуми сегодня ночует у подруг. Родители будут поздно. Смотрите, не развалите дом.

Ямазаки закрыл за братом дверь и поманил Хару за собой. Хара ожидал, что они поднимутся наверх, но Ямазаки потащил его на кухню, долго и по всем правилам заваривал чай и так же долго пил его с пирожками.

Хара терпеливо ждал: от триумфа его отделяли считанные минуты, он предвкушал свое торжество – и Ямазаки не удастся его испортить.

После еды Ямазаки ополоснул руки, сунул чашку в мойку и кивнул:

– Ладно, давай свое групи-одолжение.

– Пойдем к тебе, – сказал Хара. – Здесь неудобно. Нет кровати.

Конечно, заменить медвежью шкуру кровать не могла – но Хара собирался делать упор на естественность.

Ямазаки какое-то время молча смотрел на него, затем опять пожал плечами – господи, как же бесит! – и сказал:

– Ладно.

Они поднялись по узкой лестнице: Ямазаки первый, Хара за ним. Лопатки Ямазаки размеренно ходили под майкой, он был весь расслабленный и ленивый, сытый. Хара смотрел на него и чувствовал привычные раздражение и превосходство.

На двери в комнату Ямазаки висела табличка-рыбка с надписью «Хироши» – совсем детская, дурацкая, настоящая стыдоба. Ямазаки безразлично толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату.

Хара вошел следом, и возбуждение внутри него распрямилось, словно пружина. Он бросил рюкзак на пол и стянул через голову безрукавку. Вылез из модных мешковатых джинсов, переступил через собравшуюся голубыми лужами ткань и оттолкнул ее ногой. Наклонился и снял носки, разгладил зеленые с черным боксеры и с торжествующей улыбкой повернулся к Ямазаки.

– Ну как?

У Хары был план. Он собирался разлечься на кровати, поверх лоскутного американского пледа, вытянуться, словно кот, и одарить Ямазаки кривой ухмылкой. Плохой парень во всей своей красе.

У Хары был план – но он совершенно о нем забыл, потому что Ямазаки стоял перед ним совершенно голый, стоял и выжидающе смотрел. На фоне бледных, поросших рыжеватыми волосками бедер выделялся полувставший член.

Время для Хары перестало существовать. Он стоял и, наверное, целую вечность смотрел на голого Ямазаки, и Ямазаки стоял и смотрел на него.

– Какого хрена ты делаешь? – спросил Хара, когда наконец сумел заговорить.

– Разве ты не трахаться сюда пришел? – спросил Ямазаки спокойно, совершенно – и непозволительно спокойно.

– Какого хрена?! – заорал Хара. – Как ты вообще додумался…

– Групи-услуга, – пояснил Ямазаки. – Групи. Кровать. И ты разделся.

– Я хотел позировать! В трусах! – Хара оттянул резинку трусов, подчеркивая сказанное.

– Зачем? – спросил Ямазаки. Хара открыл было рот, затем закрыл его и вытаращился на Ямазаки. «Потому что хотел услышать от тебя, какой я охуенный?» Это была правда, но сказать такое вслух у Хары не повернулся бы язык. Существовали вещи, о которых говорить было не принято. «Первое правило Бойцовского клуба: никогда не говорить о Бойцовском клубе».

Наверное, и вправду стоило как-то все сначала объяснить, подумал Хара отстраненно. А то тупо получилось.

– То есть секса точно не будет? – спросил Ямазаки.

– Какого хрена?! Я что, по-твоему… – начал было Хара, затем осекся. – Погоди, ты же… ты собирался… ты хотел… Ты что же, пидор?

– Я – би, – сказал Ямазаки и начал собирать одежду. Хара уставился на него дикими глазами.

Ямазаки одевался не спеша – совершенно не стесняясь ни ситуации, ни собственной наготы.

– Ладно, – Ямазаки натянул майку, прошел к столу и упал на стул. – Чего ты там хотел – позировать? Позируй.

– Да пошел ты! – Хара торопливо сгреб разбросанную одежду в охапку и принялся одеваться. Руки его не слушались, он путался в штанинах и даже попытался просунуть голову в рукав безрукавки.

Ямазаки сидел у стола и спокойно смотрел на него. А ведь в раздевалке я перед ним совсем голый ходил, подумал Хара вдруг. Все мы ходили. И он в это время мог… Господи.

Он психовал и накручивал себя, и Ямазаки ему это позволял, продолжая молчать и дальше.

Подхватив рюкзак, Хара выскочил из комнаты, сбежал по ступеням, неуклюже влез в брошенные в гэнкане кроссовки и выскочил из дома. Ямазаки его не провожал.

 

 

Следующие несколько дней Хара упорно избегал Ямазаки и даже пропустил тренировки, отговорившись перед Ханамией каким-то надуманным предлогом. Он ожидал, что Ямазаки его разыщет, что будет умолять сохранить его грязный секрет, но Ямазаки так и не пришел.

Хара пытался как-то уместить в голове факт, что Ямазаки все равно – и просто не мог. Самому ему на месте Ямазаки все равно бы не было.

Хара бегал бы от Ямазаки и дальше, но однажды утром ему пришло сообщение от Ханамии: «Сегодня ты идешь на тренировку». Это был приказ, а не вопрос – и Хара пошел.

Он вошел в раздевалку и почти сразу же увидел Ямазаки. Тот стоял у своего шкафчика и рылся на полках. Через плечо у него была переброшена футболка.

Фурухаши стоял в школьных брюках, без рубашки, и аккуратно вешал блейзер. Сето в школьной форме лежал на лавке, на глаза у него была натянута маска для сна.

– Утро, – буркнул Хара. Для него это утро было недобрым – и он хотел испортить его и остальным. Хотел испортить его Ямазаки. – На вашем месте я бы не спешил раздеваться перед Ямазаки. В последний раз, когда я остался перед ним без штанов, он попытался меня трахнуть.

В раздевалке повисла тишина, оглушительная и совершенно неловкая. Хара даже расслышал доносившиеся из спортзала приглушенные крики второго состава.

Затем тишина закончилась. Ямазаки хмыкнул, стукнул дверцей своего шкафчика и принялся натягивать футболку:

– Вот же ты говнюк, – произнес он невнятно, и в его голосе звучало восхищение.

Фурухаши перестал расправлять свой блейзер и устремил на Ямазаки взгляд пустых осуждающих глаз. Тот пожал плечами.

Сето завозился на своей лавке, сел и стянул маску для сна. Он смотрел цепко и хищно – сперва на самого Хару, затем на Ямазаки.

– Хара, это правда? – спросил Сето мягко, словно потрогал лапой с втянутыми когтями.

– Правда, – буркнул Хара.

– Отлично. – Сето одним гибким движением поднялся с лавки и медленно, не отводя от Ямазаки глаз, начал расстегивать рубашку.

Ямазаки приподнял брови.

Покончив с рубашкой, Сето расстегнул темные школьные брюки и стянул их с себя вместе с бельем. Хара почувствовал, как у него отвисает челюсть.

Вытянув в сторону Сето дрожащую руку, он спросил:

– Какого хрена?!

На губах Ямазаки расползлась улыбка. Сето улыбнулся в ответ, широко и совершенно бесстыдно. Прикрыться он и не подумал.

– Сето только что дал понять Ямазаки, что он сексуально доступен – и весьма в нем заинтересован, – пробубнил Фурухаши монотонно, и Харе захотелось ему что-нибудь разбить. Он прекрасно видел, что происходит, понимал, чего добивается Сето – не понимал только зачем.

Пальцы Фурухаши сомкнулись у Хары на руке.

– Думаю, нам стоит поспешить на тренировку.

Хара позволил себя утащить – как был, в форменной рубашке и брюках, и даже школьных туфлях. Они вошли в зал, и Ханамия уставился на них, как на идиотов, но Фурухаши покачал головой и Ханамия поджал губы и промолчал.

Хара с Фурухаши просидели у стены добрую половину тренировки, когда в зале наконец появились Сето и Ямазаки. Привычное язвительное выражение на лице Сето сменилось самодовольством, и Хара не мог не задаваться вопросом, что же такого сделал с ним за это время Ямазаки. Почему Сето вообще польстился на Ямазаки? Тот же…

Он посмотрел на Ямазаки – тот выглядел как обычно, спокойный, почти равнодушный, зевающий.

– Теперь-то мы можем переодеться? – спросил Хара резко.

– Если хотите, – Сето пожал плечами, как будто отвратительная привычка Ямазаки передалась ему половым путем. Как будто они там все это время трахались.

Они не могли, попытался успокоить себя Хара, они не могли – это слишком. Или все же могли?

Сето повис у Ямазаки на плечах и прижался к нему всем телом. Ханамия какое-то время разглядывал их, затем протянул Сето сжатый кулак. Тот коротко рассмеялся и стукнул по нему своим.

Ямазаки смотрел на это все со своим обычным спокойствием и чесал шею. Второй состав бросал на них с Сето недоуменные взгляды, но Ямазаки даже не подумал его оттолкнуть.

Хара отвернулся.

 

 

Больше тренировок Хара не пропускал – и перед каждой смотрел, как Сето трется вокруг Ямазаки, хлопает его по заднице, щупает руки и бока, и Ямазаки ему все это позволяет.

Хара смотрел – и понимал, что это очередная наебка. Как с фотосессией, совсем как с фотосессией.

Это Хара был здесь охуенным, Хара. Это по нему должен был сохнуть Ямазаки – сохнуть безответно и тайком дрочить в душе, а не обжиматься с Сето. Какого хрена, нет, какого хрена?!

С Ямазаки Хара сейчас практически не общался – их точки соприкосновения не то чтобы закончились, у них все еще были клуб, и школа, и баскетбол – но Ямазаки словно бы забыл про охуенность Хары.

Оставить этого просто так Хара не мог.

Такой как он был сейчас, Ямазаки наполнял его неуверенностью, наполнял слабостью, ставил мир Хары с ног на голову.

И Хара собирался это исправить.

 

 

На этот раз ему снова открыл Джун.

– А, Хара, – расплылся он в широкой ухмылке и привалился к дверному косяку. – Давненько тебя не было. Как твои групи? Или тебе их все еще заменяет Хироши? Вижу, – он осмотрел картонку в руках Хары, – ты снова с пирожками.

Насмешка была неприкрытая, но Хара ее проглотил.

– Ямазаки дома? – спросил он.

– Где же ему еще быть, – Джун отлепился от косяка и крикнул: – Хироши, тут твой… не знаю, как назвать. Пусть будет друг.

Наверху хлопнула дверь, раздалось шлепанье тапочек, и на лестнице показался Ямазаки. На нем были все те же домашние штаны, а вот майка была другая.

– Хара? – приподнял брови он. – И таки снова пирожки.

– Нам… – Хара запнулся. – Надо поговорить, вот что.

На самом деле им не нужно было говорить, ему было нечего сказать Ямазаки, и Хара сильно сомневался, что Ямазаки что-нибудь хотел сказать ему самому.

– Ну, говори, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Наедине, – Хара мотнул головой. – У тебя.

Ямазаки молчал, и Хара качнул картонкой с пирожками.

– Ладно, – сказал Ямазаки. – Пойдем.

Хара сбросил кроссовки, влез в гостевые тапки.

– А вам сегодня на работу не нужно? – спросил он у Джуна.

– А что?

– Нужно, – сказал вместо брата Ямазаки. – Он уже уходит. Братик Джун, закроешь за собой?

Он сделал знак Харе, и тот начал подниматься по лестнице. Картонка с пирожками оттягивала руку. Ямазаки двинулся по коридору, и Хара зашагал за ним. Лопатки Ямазаки все так же ходили под майкой. На двери все так же висела табличка-рыбка. Хара смотрел на нее, смотрел на Ямазаки, и в голове у него было пусто до звона.

Они вошли, и Ямазаки снова сел у стола. Хара опустил на тот свою картонку и вытер о штаны повлажневшие руки.

– Зачем пришел? – спросил Ямазаки. – Снова групи-одолжение?

– Трахаться, – сказал Хара. Получилось еле слышно, и он прочистил горло и сказал громче: – Трахаться.

Зрачки у Ямазаки немного расширились. Он уставился на Хару, словно впервые его видел, затем покачал головой:

– Трахаться. Со мной?

– С тобой.

Слова покидали рот Хары нехотя, с трудом – но это были правильные слова. Хара все делал правильно. Он был охуенным. Он мог это доказать.

– Трахаться, значит… – Ямазаки встал со стула и потянул с себя майку. Тело у него было красивое, спортивное. Хара смотрел, и во рту у него было сухо. – Сейчас, – продолжил Ямазаки, дергая за завязки штанов, – я сниму с себя одежду. А потом раздену тебя. И разложу на кровати. Засуну язык тебе в рот, глубоко-глубоко, и…

Он говорил и говорил, и в этом совершенно не было романтики, не было ничего, что заставило бы Хару хотеть этого секса. Ямазаки говорил, и Харе хотелось кричать. Он представлял себе эти картины, представлял в себе язык и пальцы Ямазаки, представлял в себе член Ямазаки, и как Ямазаки его трахает, – и хуже было просто некуда.

Ямазаки снял штаны и белье и подошел – близко-близко. Хара чувствовал на лице его дыхание, пахнувшее зеленым чаем, его голос, глуховатый и низкий, ввинчивался Харе в уши…

– Заткнись, – Хара закрыл лицо руками и попятился. – Пожалуйста, заткнись, или меня сейчас стошнит.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Ямазаки. – Ты больной, ты совершенно больной, ты это знаешь? Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? Какого хрена ты…

Ямазаки не договорил: дверь распахнулась, и в комнату шагнул Сето.

– Хироши, меня Джун-сан впустил, и я… – он заметил Хару, заметил раздетого Ямазаки и осекся. – Что за херня здесь происходит?

Ямазаки наклонился за одеждой, и взгляд Сето тут же прикипел к его бедрам.

– Ничего не происходит, Кентаро, – сказал Ямазаки, и Хара никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так устало. – Ничего. Хара принес пирожки. Сейчас будем пить чай.

Сето сузил глаза и посмотрел на Хару с неприкрытой злостью.

– Хара может засунуть свои пирожки…

Хара не слушал. Он доплелся до кровати, упал на нее и, не отнимая рук от лица, хихикнул.

Я не пидор, подумал он, и, наверное, не номер раз – по крайней мере, не для Ямазаки. Я – не номер раз, подумал Хара, и Земля не перестала вертеться. Мир, каким Хара его знал, тоже не закончился. Он прислушался к себе – все было в порядке, даже лучше. Ему не нужно было трахаться с Ямазаки. Не нужно было ничего ему доказывать.

– Мы все еще можем дружить, – сказал он невнятно и наконец-то отнял руки от лица. – Можем дружить и… ну я не знаю… ходить в кафе?

– Только через мой труп, – откликнулся Сето тут же. Ямазаки посмотрел на него и молча приподнял брови: – Или в моем присутствии, – пошел на попятный Сето. – Хотя не пойму, на кой хрен он тебе сдался.

Хара расплылся в широкой и немного невменяемой улыбке:

– Это потому что я охуенный. И собираюсь это доказать.

 

 

Это было настоящее безумие – и еще немножко ебанина. Уговорить Ханамию было трудно, сам Хара бы не сумел. Однако в невольных союзниках у него был Сето, которому он пообещал месяц никуда не звать с собой Ямазаки, и вдвоем они как-то справились.

Ямазаки было все равно. Фурухаши, как казначей клуба, проникся обещанием легких денег. Второй состав просто делал то, что велел Ханамия.

– Ну, как я? – спросил Хара, повернувшись к Ямазаки задом. На нем были ярко-красные трусы с надписью «Burn it to the ground». Это был миг его триумфа, миг его торжества, миг, когда мир и соцсеть поймут, насколько Хара Казуя охуенен.

– Хара, съеби, – буркнул Сето. Сам он был в плотных серых боксерах в темную полоску. Скучно и пресно, но Сето, кажется, нравилось. И Ямазаки тоже.

– Уже съебал, – Хара отошел к Фурухаши. Облаченный в темно-синие трусы, тот что-то обсуждал с ассистентом фотографа. Хара немного послушал, заскучал и отыскал глазами Ханамию. На Ханамии были черные шелковые трусы, он стоял перед фотографом и источал презрение. Затвор фотоаппарата щелкал без остановки.

Скоро, подумал Хара довольно, мы зальем результаты фотосессии в клубный блог, и тогда-то все поймут, какой я охуенный. Хара сжал кулак и вскинул его вверх: его звездный час наконец наступил.

 

 

Много позже, когда все закончилось, когда Хара получил свою славу, а клуб – богатые пожертвования и целую кучу новых поклонниц, на обеденной перемене его разыскал Сето.

– Здор **о** во, – сказал Хара настороженно.

Сето улыбался, и это была очень недобрая улыбка.

– Что? – спросил Хара. – Уговор в силе. Я Ямазаки никуда не звал.

– Знаю, – осклабился Сето. – И потому принес тебе подарок.

Он сунул Харе под нос свой айфон, и Хара медленно вгляделся в экран.

Это была знакомая соцсеть, незнакомый блог – и очень, очень знакомая фотография. Под фотографией шла голосовалка: «Лучшая задница эва». Под голосовалкой тянулась бесконечная череда комментариев. Хара промотал их вниз – все они гласили «Плюс один», «Плюс много».

– И так до самого конца, – сказал Сето злорадно.

– Вот же ты гондон, – скривился Хара. Он бросил последний взгляд на затянутую в белые боксеры с сердечками задницу Ямазаки и подтолкнул айфон обратно к Сето.


End file.
